Described herein are aspects generally related to communication systems, and more particularly, to adjusting transmit power in wireless communications.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, a fifth generation (5G) wireless communications technology (which can be referred to as 5G new radio (5G NR)) is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G communications technology can include: enhanced mobile broadband addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable-low latency communications (URLLC) with certain specifications for latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications, which can allow a very large number of connected devices and transmission of a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, however, further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond may be desired. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
In wireless communication systems employing LTE, higher reliability can be achieved by using a retransmission scheme, such as hybrid automatic repeat/request (HARQ), to allow data that is not received by a node to be retransmitted a number of times in an attempt to improve the likelihood that the data is received. In addition, in legacy LTE, a plurality of UEs served by a particular evolved Node B (eNB, eNodeB, base station, etc.) may be scheduled with resources for communicating with the eNodeB over one or more channels using transmission time intervals (TTI) on the order of about 1 millisecond subframe. As UE capabilities and demand for bandwidth increases, lower latency in communications may be desired while maintaining or increasing a level of reliability for the communications.